


caught in the act

by edensgarden



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: ESPECIALLY when you're super hot neighbor stops to stare, F/M, Fluff, Neighbors, Reader-Insert, because post shower concerts are the best kind of concerts, especially when you're in your comfy flannel pj's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25692121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edensgarden/pseuds/edensgarden
Summary: Your handsome neighbor catches you dancing in your bedroom in your pj's.
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 93





	caught in the act

The door clicked shut behind him, the duffel bag slipping out of his grasp and falling on the ground with a thud. Aomine slid out of his sneakers and trudged into the studio apartment. He dropped on the couch with a loud yawn, pressing his face against the plush pillows instinctively. Practice sessions at a sports college were harsher than he had expected, unlike high school, when he had just slacked off and had still been the best of his team.

His mind wandered off even further until he dozed off into a sweet, sweet dreamland. His eyelids were heavy and his feet were throbbing from the day’s heavy drills. Juicy takoyaki burger filled dreams, served by pretty busty waitresses caused his lips to curl into a boyish grin.

Much later he woke up to the loud growling of his stomach and lifted himself off the couch haphazardly. Too tired to properly assess his surroundings, he stubbed his toe on the way up and cursed under his breath at the sharp pain, scuttling far away from the couch with an accusing stare. He held onto the windowsill and rubbed his toe. 

When a sudden riff of an electric guitar reached his ears, they perked in surprise. Curiously, he opened his window, his gunmetal blue eyes widening at the sight he was greeted with.

ღღღ

The warm droplets were trickling down your calves as you stepped out of the shower. You hastily covered yourself up with a towel to minimize the degree of shivers you were no doubt about to experience. You twisted your face and cringed when you slammed the door open with a ' _rip it like a bandaid'_ mentality. The cool air hit you immediately and you shivered, hundreds of little dots raising all over your skin.

You waddled towards your closet in three big jumps, but not before stopping to pick out some music to accompany you on your phone. As the slow beginning of the song started to fill the room, a light exchange of guitar strings and a husky voice, you filed through your clothes with a hum. You pulled out a flannel pajama set, shaking your head in tune as you started to whistle along to the song.

It took you twice as long to slip into your shorts and your oversized shirt. You were swaying your hips every so often and stopping to belt out the bridge together with the singer. A nearby hairbrush turned into a makeshift microphone and a random pan turned into an electric guitar. But did it really matter whether you had the real deal of equipment with you? Not when your heart was picking up its pace from all the movement, filling your cells with all of the serotonin they could possibly fit.

The bass picked up, hinting that another bridge was just around the corner. Your blood was overflowing with the melody as you casually dragged the towel off of your head to shake out your wet hair. They fell in wild strands all over your shoulders, wetting the fabric and framing your slightly flushed face.

You started laughing to yourself, radiating happiness for a reason that no one could explain, but everyone with an affinity for music would understand. And as if fate was on your side that day, a streak of the afternoon sunlight filtered through your open window, warming up the back of your neck pleasantly.

Your voice reverberated across your walls and you sang louder and louder, letting the lyrics dangle off the plants and feed the air. As the worries of classes dissipated into tiny clouds one by one, you extended your arms and danced your soul out. 

The droplets of water splashed everywhere each time you whipped your head. To the pictures hanging on the wall in their pink frames. To the countertop that was littered with freshly bought snacks and everywhere else it could claim ownership on.

You were so lost in the song, in the way your body moved in rhythm to the beat, in the way your vocal chords shook with each note and in the urge to close your eyes and dive into the world the singer was taking you to, that you let yourself go, turning to fully bathe yourself in the sunlight filtering through your large pane.

You froze when you were faced with your _very_ smug looking neighbor. The pan in your hands clattered loudly on the ground, followed by the small hairbrush rolling to the corner.

As usual, he looked way too handsome. Even now, when he was dressed in just a casual sweat suit. His tan skin glowed underneath the orange sun, the blues of his eyes burning with an undertone of red as he raked them from the top of your head to the tips of your toes.

His expression turned taunting, his thick lips curling into the most amused grin you had ever seen him sport. A spurt of warmth exploded on your cheeks, no doubt intensifying the flush that had already settled on your skin from all of the exercise. Aomine leaned out of his window with his chin resting in his palm.

_‘Curse these connected buildings and their stupid architecture!’_

Your brows furrowed and you hastily smoothed your shirt that had ridden all the way up to your waist. You cleared your throat, because god forbid your voice cracked from all of the shame flooding your blood right now.

“G- Good evening, Aomine-san.”

He cocked his head and looked at you through that famous half-lidded gaze of his, “Good evening to you too. Don’t let me interrupt your little show.”

Your shoulders spasmed and you blinked stupefied as he continued to look expectantly at you. He… wasn’t being serious, was he?

Hesitantly, you picked up your discarded towel and fiddled with the fabric, looking sheepishly off to the side to escape his gaze, “H-How much…?”

Aomine raised a superior brow, “What? How much did I see?”

You gulped. Nodded.

His smile promised nothing good, “Oh, I saw _all_ of it.”

_‘Shit.’_

“And frankly, I don’t feel like that was the end of the show yet.”

_‘Huh?’_

You whipped your head to face him with wide eyes. His fingers twitched. Were you even aware how cute you looked with that _deer caught in the headlights_ look in your bright eyes?

“I don’t know about you, but it didn’t look like an encore to me, ya know.”

Involuntarily, your toes curled in on themselves as a weird warmth fluttered in your stomach. You bit your lip, feeling like a mouse caught in a trap - so this was what all the girls on campus meant when they said he had the most intense gaze.

“Who knew our lil’ literature major could belt it out like that?”

“Please don’t tell anyone about it!” You burst out, holding onto the hem of your flannel shirt in desperation. The last thing you needed was for the jocks to make fun of you in the hallways. You had enough of that during high school.

He closed his eyes and hummed in thought, dragging it out as long as he deemed fit to make you suffer - but who could blame him when your pleading eyes reminded him so much of Kuroko’s little puppy?

“Aomine-san?” You called out meekly, praying to whatever deity was fond of you that he had enough compassion to spare you.

“On one condition.” He said, tilting his head back to reveal his tall and slender neck.

The glimmer in his eyes made your stomach churn, but you still found enough voice to whisper breathlessly, “Anything.”

Dangerous words coming from such pretty lips. He smirked.

“Join me for dinner.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a self-indulgent fantasy of mine. I love giving concerts to my stuffies after showering and having Aomine as my audience? I mean... who am I to complain? ;)
> 
> Fun fact: It took me two and a half seasons to warm up to this guy and now I'm head over heels for him lol


End file.
